Captain Simian
Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys is an American animated television series. The show premiered on September 7, 1996 and ended after 26 episodes on June 21, 1997. It was produced by Hallmark Entertainment, Monkeyshine Productions.inc, and distributed by Bohbot Entertainment and aired as part of a syndicated animation block known as BKN. Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys ran for four years on American and international TV. The series includes many references and parodies of science fiction films and TV shows, such as Plan Ape from Outer Space. One episode has a creature hatching from an egg and stalking the crew in a manner similar to Alien. Captain Simian and his enemy Nebula were voiced by Jerry Doyle and Michael Dorn who had played the security officers in the sci-fi programs Babylon 5 and Star Trek: The Next Generation respectively. Despite the title only two of the members are monkeys, the others being apes. Synopsis During the monkey-manned spaceflights of the 1960s, one rocket veered off course, sending a chimp named Charlie off into the outer reaches of space. After many years, Charlie’s craft was discovered by the most intelligent race in the universe, The " " (pronounced by not saying anything. Then followed with the explanation that their race is so advanced that their name cannot be pronounced; only thought. The running joke then had the other space monkeys asking, “The who?”) Charlie was given enhanced intelligence, weapons, and futuristic technology, along with a charge to protect the universe from the evil Lord Nebula. One of the more unusual villains in cartoon history, Nebula was a half-human, half-black hole who hoped to become a complete black hole, swallow the universe in a “Big Crunch,” then remake it in his own image. His one problem was that, being half human, he was still susceptible to human ailments, such as the common cold and stomach aches. To aid Charlie (who was given the title "Captain Charlie Simian"), The " " allowed him to recruit a team of fellow earth monkeys: Shao Lin, a Chinese golden monkey with swift fighting skills and serene wisdom; Spydor, a wisecracking little spider monkey with a long prehensile tail; Dr. Splitz/Splitzy, an orangutan with a scientist/madman split-personality; and Gor, a big, strong gorilla who wrecked the intelligence-enhancing machine before he got a full helping. The group cruised the stars in their ship, the Primate Avenger, battling Nebula and his cyborg monkey henchman, Rhesus 2, and searching for the ever-elusive bananas. The monkeys mixed fast-talking humor with fast-paced action. Episodes 1. Yes, We Have No Bananas, Part 1 2. Yes, We Still Have No Bananas, Part 2 3. Ape-lien 4. The Monkey Has Landed 5. Gorilla My Dreams 6. Gormongus! 7. Splitzy's Choice 8. Invasion of the Banana Snatchers 9. Repo Ape 10. Lawnmower Ape 11. Monkey in the Middle 12. The Apes of Wrath 13. Plan Ape From Outer Space 14. Mind Over Monkey 15. Monkey Puzzle Man 16. Planet of the Humans 17. Felonious Monks 18. Little House on the Primate 19. The Maltese Monkey 20. Rhesus Pieces 21. Escape From the Plant of the Apes 22. A Clockwork Orang 23. Surf Monkeys Must Dive! 24. The Mandrill Who Knew Too Much, Part 1 25. Ape-pocalypse Now!, Part 2 26. Ape-pocalypse... A Little Later!, Part 3 (Series Finale) Category:TV Show Category:Primates